The present invention pertains to a pair of super-slim folding spectacles which can be folded to a minimum size.
A conventional pair of folding spectacles able to be folded only in two (see FIG. 1) and having its spectacles frames simply assembled has the following disadvantages: (1) The overlapped foldings increase thickness and inconvenience in packing and storing. (2) The spectacles frames which should be tightly fixed with screws cannot be actively folded and the screws are apt to be loose after the spectacles are folded many times.
To eliminate all the mentioned shortcomings, a pair of super-slim folding spectacles is provided whose renovated structure has the following features: (1) The two framed lenses are horizontally folded until they are positioned in a parallel, close together relationship so that the whole pair of spectacles is small and thin in size and can be conveniently carried and stored. (2) The hinged joint of the two frames is composed of two parts, one of which has a spring pin protruding out of a blind hole of a groove and extending toward an arched end of the other part where the pin sticks in a notch of a groove and thus the two frames are positioned in a predetermined matter when they are folded or unfolded. This new design as mentioned above eliminates disadvantages of the conventional structure of folding spectacles and also ensures practicality of the folding spectacles. The following drawings are helpful for further understanding of the structure and the functions of the new design.